


Teacher's Pet

by DionysusThyrsus



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu is teacher's pet, Bottom Beomgyu, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Soobin doesn't go to school with them, Soobin is Huening Kai's boyfriend, Teacher-Student Relationship, They fall in love in the first sight, Yeonjun is the literature teacher, beomjun - Freeform, top yeonjun, yeongyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusThyrsus/pseuds/DionysusThyrsus
Summary: Beomgyu had a quiet life, until the new teacher came & messed everything up.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Teacher's Pet

Beomgyu preferred to sit in class alone. He didn't have friends, sometimes he would talk to Huening Kai & Taehyun even if they were in lower classes.

He was alone, until some girls came & started gossiping. He didn't like overhearing things, but he was just bored. He heard that a new young teacher would come today, he would probably teach them literature.

The bell rang, all the students gathered. They were all talking about him, making Beomgyu even more interested.

That moment, a tall & handsome male full of confidence walked in making everyone stop. Most of the girls fangirled as he smiled to everyone "Hello! I'm your literature teacher, Choi Yeonjun". All the students were quiet as most of them found him an interesting teacher. Beomgyu could admit that literature would soon become his favorite lesson.

It was recess time, many girls started asking him questions, which Yeonjun gladly answered, except the ones that were too personal.

Beomgyu sat along with Taehyun & Huening Kai in the cafeteria. The youngest spoke "I heard a new teacher came & everyone is losing their mind. Is he that good?". Beomgyu shyly nodded "He's really handsome, tall & he seems cool".

The teacher walked in the cafeteria, Taehyun bit his lower lip "Wow! He's sexy! Damn, why's he a teacher?! I would total bang with him". Huening Kai rolled his eyes "Shut up, Taehyun. You sound like a horny 13 years old fangirl". Beomgyu turned to look at the teacher, who's eyes fell on him making him turn back to his food.

Huening Kai exhaled "Calm down everyone. He's a teacher after all", the shortest among them answered "You say it because you got Soobin, but we're single. Am I right Beomgyu?!". The older was deep in his thoughts "Eh? Yes" he agreed even though he didn't hear him.

'Yeonjun is a teacher after all' Huening Kai's words echoed in his head.

Some days passed & many teachers had warned the students not to annoy Yeonjun, which everyone slowly tried to accept.

Beomgyu, like always, came early in the class. To his surprise Yeonjun was already there, reading something.

"Hello Mr.Choi" he said in a shy tone. Yeonjun raised his head & Beomgyu really couldn't describe the look he gave him. He looked interested & mesmerized. He shook the thought away. He was just making things big in his head. 

He took the book out, seeing Yeonjun approach him. "What's your name?" he asked, the student answered shyly "I'm Beomgyu". A smirk rose on his lips "Beomgyu? Your name means energizer yet you seem so quiet". Beomgyu blushed, nobody gave him much attention mostly not so handsome guys.

"Yes, sir" he giggled, Yeonjun lowered himself next to his student's desk "Call me Yeonjun, unless others are here". They were looking each other in the eyes for some seconds "Yes...Y-Yeonjun". The older smirked again "I love the way you say my name" he slightly bit his lower lip. There was much tension between them, both studying each other's face.

The bell ruined the moment, Yeonjun walked to his desk acting like nothing happened. Beomgyu could barely focus after all that. Did Yeonjun flirt with him? He's so stupid, of course he did...but he's his teacher after all.

Days passed & Beomgyu felt the need to see Yeonjun. The male ignored him this time, making him realize how stupid he was for thinking he had his attention. How could Yeonjun like him? Who liked him anyway?

The school hours ended, the three friends were walking out together. Huening Kai said happily "Oh Soobinie is here" he run towards the guy on the motorcycle. Soobin took off his helmet, kissing his boyfriend "How's my baby?" he smirked to the other two "Hey guys!". The younger goodbyed them as both wore their helmets & left together.

Taehyun turned to his older "Let's take the bus", Beomgyu scratched the back of his head "No, I'll better walk home. See you" with that he walked away.

It was really quiet, Beomgyu walked in peace. He heard a whistling call "Hey pretty boy! Wait for me" it was Yeonjun. A small smirk appeared on Beomgyu's face "Hello, sir..." his older shot him a look "Yeonjun" he winked at him. Beomgyu immediately turned forward. He felt butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw Yeonjun, but this wink sent him to clouds.

They were quiet until the older spoke "Why are you alone? Where are your friends? Your boyfriend?". Beomgyu chuckled "I don't have a boyfriend", he felt Yeonjun's eyes on him making eye contact. The older frowned his eyebrows "You're single?" he earned a nod allowing him to continue "Wow! You're too handsome & special to be single".

Beomgyu froze. Nobody had ever told him such a beautiful comment. Yeonjun noticed that he stopped, looking at him confused. "You mean it?" his eyes shone, the other nodded "Of course".

Thoughtlessly Beomgyu hugged him, tying his arms around his neck "Thank you". Yeonjun hugged his lower waist "Anything for you, flower", Beomgyu broke the hug. Standing inches away from each other, not breaking eye contact.

Beomgyu looked down, fixing his outfit "I'm sorry. You're my teacher after all", Yeonjun let out a negative sound "Not outside the school, flower". The younger softly bit his lower lip, keeping an eye contact. Yeonjun could understand Beomgyu from each & every movement he made. He was quiet, introverted, inexperienced & most of all lonely.

After arriving home, Beomgyu threw himself on his bed as he tightly hugged his pillow. He was crushing on his literature teacher.

Next day, he went to school with a big smile. He was the best student in literature class, always getting praised from the teacher.

It was break time, Beomgyu went to Yeonjun's desk "Sir, I have a question" the older waited until all the students left "Ask".

He stood up, almost going behind Beomgyu, his torso touching Beomgyu's arm. The younger could smell him, closing his eyes for a second as he discreetly sniffed it. Yeonjun lowered his tone as he was almost whispering in his ear. Beomgyu turned to face him, the tip of their noses slightly touching "T-Thanks, Yeonjun".

He walked out of the class, to his surprise seeing Taehyun standing near his classroom. "Taehyun?" he was confused, instead his younger looked both concerned & angry "Aren't you too close with Mr.Choi?". Beomgyu let out a sound of annoyance as he left him behind.

Taehyun decided to speak with Huening Kai telling him what he had seen the other day. The younger was in shock "Hugging like a couple?", Taehyun nodded "Yes, my bus was late so I followed him & saw them together. Except the hug, they were looking each other in the eyes like they were in love". Huening Kai suggested "We should tell him to stop", the other shrugged "I did, but he left me behind". The younger looked concerned, but there was nothing they could do.

Beomgyu was walking home when Huening Kai called his name, catching up with him. They had small talks, until they weren't near the school "Beomgyu, Taehyun told me about you & Mr.Choi". The older frowned his eyebrows in anger "And why do you care about my personal life?!", Huening Kai shrugged "Do whatever you want, but things will be bad only for you Beomgyu. You're the one who will be in deeper trouble. He's your teacher after all" with that he walked away.

Beomgyu felt numb. He was right. Yeonjun is his teacher & he should keep it that way. 

Beomgyu slowly started failing literature, he was too worried to face Yeonjun after all this flirt. As the lesson finished the teacher demanded "Stay in class, Beomgyu" this is what made the student even more nervous.

They were alone & this time Yeonjun closed the door. He stood in front of Beomgyu, who had his head lowered "What's the matter?". Beomgyu scratched the back of his head "I'm sorry...", Yeonjun let out a sound of annoyance "I didn't ask for an apology. I asked what's the matter?" he raised his voice, making him look more intimidating.

The younger didn't know what to answer, what could he say anyway?

Yeonjun raised his face by his jaw "I know you're the best student in every class, like you used to be in mine. What happened now?". Beomgyu gulped "All this flirt between us...", Yeonjun smirked "Am I that hot that you can't focus?!" his smirk became mischievous. The shorter looked at him with pleading eyes "Let's stop..." he tried to walk away.

Unexpectedly, Yeonjun turned him around, pinning him on the wall. Their bodies touching, while Yeonjun rested his forearm above Beomgyu's head. Their faces close "Let me tutor you" his voice low, bringing chills to his younger "We can't...". The teacher grabbed his arm with his free hand "Reject me one more time & I won't hold back". Beomgyu gulped as his eyes landed on his teacher's juicy lips.

Before he could respond, the bell was heard. Yeonjun stepped back as students busted in "Think of it" with that he left.

He couldn't stop thinking about Yeonjun's words. Did he really wanted him to stop all this flirt?

"Beomgyu!" the youngest called louder catching his attention "Are you excited for the party at school on Friday night?". Beomgyu gave him a small smirk "I'm not sure if I'll come".

Taehyun raised an eyebrow "I bet Mr.Choi will be there", his older felt offended "What do you mean by that?!". The shorter shrugged "Don't know. I mean you are wherever Mr.Choi is" he turned to his food. Beomgyu couldn't hold his anger, he slammed the chopsticks on the table before walking away.

He decided to sit in class, better by himself. Minutes before the bell rang, some girls walked in. They all had their eyes on Beomgyu, making him feel uncomfortable even if he didn't look at them.

"He's teacher's pet" she let out a sound of annoyance, another commented "I heard Mr.Choi has a weak point for him". The third girl giggled "No way Mr.Choi would like this type of people. Have you seen how he's looking at me?". Beomgyu really wanted to laugh by the third girl's comment. He softly shook his head, knowing well enough about Yeonjun.

The bell rang, the boring math teacher walked in earning many heavy exhales from the students. Yeonjun also walked in immediately boosting everyone's mood "Mr.Choi!" some said happily. The male smirked "I'm sorry for disturbing, I'll be quick. I heard many saying they won't come at the party at school on Friday. I would really like to see you there. Don't let me down". The guys let out approves, while the girls called "Of course, Mr.Choi" with that he thanked the Math teacher before walking out.

Beomgyu was surely coming.

He almost run home after Friday lessons. He took a great shower, carefully choosing what to wear. He had some hot type of clothes that he never wore, so he decided to do it tonight. He fixed his hair, also adding some accessories. He looked himself in the mirror "You can do this" he smirked as he walked out.

The party had already started. He felt Yeonjun's eyes on him as he walked in. He went to his friends "Hey guys", the two males were in awe "Wow! You're so nice" said the tallest. Beomgyu chuckled "Yes, I decided to take care of myself a bit".

Everyone had a partner, even Soobin joined them. Taehyun excused himself to the bathroom, while Huening Kai was slow dancing with his boyfriend. Beomgyu noticed that Yeonjun had barely taken his eyes off him, giving him a pleasing feeling.

He left the hall, going behind the school yard for silence. He embraced his back on the wall, as he held a drink in his hand.

"May I join you, lonely flower?" of course it was Yeonjun standing next to him. Beomgyu smirked, not responding as he sipped from his drink "I love the night". Yeonjun chuckled "Every lonely person does". Beomgyu looked at him "Aren't you having fun at the party?", the older smirked "I'm only having fun when I'm the one that I really want".

Yeonjun got closer for a kiss, but Beomgyu placed his hand on his chest "We're at school. It's risky for both of us". Yeonjun caressed his cheek with his thumb "Do you think I care? I can risk everything for you". Beomgyu frowned his eyebrows in sadness "Thank you, Yeonjun" he felt his heart ache. 

Nobody had been so good to him. Everyone acted like he didn't exist. He really needed Yeonjun in his life.

The older suggested "Do you want to come to my place?", Beomgyu nodded. They snicked in Yeonjun's car, as he lied to the fellow teachers that he didn't feel well.

Beomgyu found Yeonjun's apartment really neat & comfortable. The older dragged him by his wrist in his bedroom not wanting to lose more time.

He kissed him, earning a weak whine from his younger "What is it?" he asked, Beomgyu looked at him in the eyes "That was my first kiss". Yeonjun smirked at how innocent the younger looked.

He was really tender & soft with the preparation, not wanting to hurt him even the slightest "You're ready, flower" he spoke in a calm tone. Beomgyu nodded, laying his head on the pillow as he sticked his butt up.

Yeonjun slided inside him slowly, allowing him to adjust at his size. He was soon fully seated inside him, his grip on his hips tightening as he caressed the his back before also placing it on his hips.

"Are you alright, flower?" he tried to hide the lust in his tone, Beomgyu slightly stuttered "Y-Yes...Yeonjunie". The older almost took himself fully out, before slamming inside him.

He started going fast, hitting deep inside his younger. Beomgyu couldn't hold his loud & needy moans, unable to control himself. Yeonjun kept on slamming his hips against his own strong thrusts.

Everything at this moment seemed so sinful. Yeonjun relaxed his pace, earning whines from his younger "I wanna see your face when I fuck you" this made Beomgyu bit his lower lip. They were soon facing each other & Yeonjun lost no time to start moving again.

"So beautiful" he went down, making out with his bottom as he started pumping his hard member. Beomgyu let out a moan "You're so good, Yeonjun" he started moving against his hard member, as Yeonjun had stopped for a minute.

He held Beomgyu's thinghs as he started thrusting in an animalistic pace. The younger arched his back, continuously calling his older's name. They were reaching their climax when Beomgyu almost begged "Do it inside me" Yeonjun looked at him through his sweaty bangs, smirking.

Few more thrusts & he finished inside him, while Beomgyu's loads fell on his own body. The older took himself out, still holding Beomgyu's thighs spreaded to admire the drip falling out.

He brought a warm towel, cleaning both up. He laid next to him, hugging him as Beomgyu laid his head on his chest.

"Did you like it? I think I was too hard" admitted Yeonjun, Beomgyu looked at him "It was perfect" he kissed him. After moments of silence the younger asked "What if they find out?" he brought his face close to the other's.

Yeonjun gave him a soft kiss "School is almost over & you'll graduate, so you won't be my student anymore". Slowly a smile formed on Beomgyu's face after the following words "And like I said I don't care anyway. I can risk it for you". Beomgyu hugged him "I love you so much", Yeonjun tightened his arms around him "Me too, flower, me too".

They tried to hide their relationship even if it was really hard. They almost got caught many times.

When he finally graduated, he could see the happiness in Yeonjun's eyes as he congratulated all the students. After that day, they wouldn't have to hide anymore. 

At the evening he went to his boyfriend's house as he got an emergency text. The older quickly pulled him inside, showing the romantic atmosphere he had prepared. There were flowers, candles & wine for two.

"Congratulations, my precious flower" Beomgyu immediately tied his arms around him, kissing him passionately. They sat on the sofa, of course Yeonjun pouring some wine for both "So, what did you decide? Are you gonna leave the town for studies?". Beomgyu sipped slightly "Yes, I don't think we can hide our relationship any longer".

A wave of sadness hit Yeonjun, realizing that this relationship couldn't go on more if Beomgyu left "Alright. I wish you a bright future". Abruptly the younger let out a laugh "What's with the sad face? It's on the other side of Seoul & I found a great place for both of us". Yeonjun looked at him in surprise, while Beomgyu continued "You won't leave me, right?!". A smile formed on Yeonjun's face "I'll leave you alone only when you tell me to" he kissed him "Let's go then".

After that day, they went far from the town not hiding that they are together. They started a new life as Beomgyu went on with studying while his boyfriend kept on being a teacher.

One day, Yeonjun took him to a surprise dinner near the sea. Everything was beautifully prepared, bringing joy to Beomgyu. Yeonjun took his hand, both standing close in front of each other.

"Choi Beomgyu, I promise to love & protect you forever" with that he wore him a ring. Beomgyu's eyes shone "I promise you the same".

They decided to stay together until the end no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I was Yeonjun for Beomgyu to love me that much
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
